


A Christmas to Remember

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come Kink, Frotting, Jared in Panties, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared enjoy a nice christmas day until Jensen turns up the heat with a very special frilly gift for Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> For Deanshot's xmas prompt: a schmoopy Christmas morning fic with J2 sitting around the tree and being all loved up and of course one present being a lacy pairs of panties which would lead to hot smoking sex right there under that wonderful Christmas tree in your pic.

The tree is still lit from Christmas Eve the night before when Jared comes downstairs. The soft yellow glow of the lights makes a romantic feeling in the living room. He lights a fire in the fireplace and puts on a pot of coffee before starting breakfast.

The smell of coffee wakes Jensen. He wanders downstairs, slightly hung-over from the celebration last night. Jared’s standing at the stove making breakfast when Jensen walks up behind him and puts his arms around his waist. “Merry Christmas,” he whispers into his neck before kissing it softly.

“Morning,” Jared says, leaning into the warm kiss. “Pancakes?” He flips two onto a plate and holds it up.

“Umm, not yet,” Jensen shudders at the thought of eating anything solid and turns to pour himself a cup of coffee. “A little bit too much celebratory spiked nog last night.” He pats his head and then sips the soothing hot cup of java.

“Awww.” Jared kisses his forehead. “We’ll eat later. Let’s just relax on the sofa for awhile and enjoy the tree and fire.” He puts the pancakes on a plate in the oven for later before they head in to the living room.

They’re recline on the sofa, Jensen is stretched out with Jared nestled between his legs, head resting on his chest as they sip their coffee in the flickering light of the fire and enjoy the sparkling shimmer of the ornaments on the tree.

The calm of the quiet morning and soft sound of Jensen’s heartbeat lulls Jared to sleep. Jensen isn’t far behind him.

It’s about an hour later when Jared’s stomach wakes him up with a loud growl. He remembers the pancakes and bacon being kept warm in the oven. “Jensen,” he whispers. Jensen doesn’t stir so Jared tickles his thigh lightly. Jensen mumbles and shifts his position.

 

“You want food, right?,” Jensen wraps his arm around Jared’s waist and rubs his tummy.

“It’s like you know me.” Jared chuckles. “I can taste the pancakes and bacon.”

“Maybe pancakes.” Jensen’s feeling a little better.

Jared trots off to get them food. He plates the pancakes, breaks a piece of bacon in half to make antlers, smatters chocolate chips for eyes and dollops whipped cream in the center topping it off with a maraschino cherry to make a Rudolph nose and then gives it a chocolate syrup smile.

“Pancakes,” Jared says cheerfully as he presents Jensen with the plate.

Jensen laughs at the artistically placed breakfast. “Rudolph the red nosed pancakes.” He’s chuckling. 

“Of course, it’s Christmas morning… uh, afternoon.” He settles back onto the sofa and takes a bite of his bacon. “The antlers are delicious.’

They finish their reindeer pancakes while reminiscing about the Christmas Eve party they threw.

When Jared comes back from the kitchen after taking the dishes out, he stops by the tree and picks up all of the gift boxes. “Present exchange,” he says excitedly as he spreads them out on the coffee table.

Jensen snatches up Jared’s gift boxes and piles them up next to himself. He rubs his hands together. “Let the fun begin.” He gives Jared a saucy smirk.

“Oh…” Jared says, picking out one of the gift boxes. “Here, this one.” He hands it to Jensen.

Jensen pulls out the biggest box from his pile. “You should like this.” He snickers as Jared takes it.

“Okay, like usual, on three we tear them open together,” Jared reminds Jensen of the gift opening rules. “One…two…three!”

They rip the paper off simultaneously and throw off the lids to the boxes.

Jared starts to laugh as he pulls out a set of seat covers for his car with pictures of dogs all over them. “Hahahaha,-brilliant!” He can barely contain his amusement. 

“I knew you’d love them.” Jensen finishes opening his box to find a beige cashmere sweater vest. “Jared, it’s gorgeous.” He gushes as he holds it up in front of himself.

Jared grins from ear to ear. “I knew you’d love it.” He reaches over and runs his hand over Jensen’s chest as he models it. “So soft.” 

“I absolutely love it.” He leans over and kisses Jared’s cheek to thank him. “Thank you.”

They hand each other the next gifts. They count down and rip the paper off. Jared throws the lid off of his box like a big kid. It’s a Pearl Jam t-shirt that’s been signed by Mike McCready. 

Jared gasps; he smoothes his hands over the shirt like it’s so delicate that it might crumble under his touch. He looks at Jensen wide-eyed, in complete awe of the gift. A smile spreads across his mouth causing his dimples to become pronounced. He doesn’t say anything; he just gently lays the box on the table and then springs across the sofa to kiss attack Jensen. 

“Whoa, Jared-baby.” Jensen’s enjoying the extreme physical gratitude. “Down, boy.” He giggles at the tickling on his neck as Jared peppers it with kisses. “We still have one box left.” 

Jared back off but is still holding Jensen’s face in his huge hands. “I can never top this gift.” 

“You don’t have to; it’s a gift of love, not something for you to try and one up me with. Now let me see what you got me.” He opens the lid to the small box and there is a new watch-- an Armin Strom Swiss watch to be exact. A Blue Chip Chrono Skeleton, with a platinum body and black leather band. Jensen is practically drooling as he thumbs over the crystal, admiring the intricate design, and electric blue watch hands.

“How…?” Jensen can barely form words.

“You bookmarked it on your laptop and I did a little snooping for the perfect gift.”

Jensen takes the watch out and puts it on; he’s so excited that the tips of his freckled ears are red with the rush of blood. “Thank you- thank you- thank you.” He can’t say it enough or stress how much he _really_ means it.

Jensen has one more box to give Jared and although it’s a gift for Jared, it is as much for himself as it is for Jared. 

“I have one more thing for you.” He hands Jared the last box. 

“But I don’t have anything else for you.” He examines the box.

“Oh, you might… Just open it.” Jensen urges.

Jared tears the paper off and throws the lid back to reveal red tissue paper. He unfolds it and finds a pair of women’s black lace panties with soft satin frill around the legs and a pair of black thigh highs with rose patterned lace at the thigh bands. 

 

He looks over at Jensen with a smirk. “Are these for me…” he slides flush against Jensen’s hip. “Or for you?” He pulls out the panties and holds them up.

Jensen swallows hard at the thought of Jared’s cock nestles inside the tight frilly panties. “Both.” The word comes out as a choked sound. 

“Maybe I should put them on,” Jared says coyly as he thumbs the soft sheer crotch.

“Like ten seconds ago.” Jensen’s heart is racing at the thought.

The words are barely out of Jensen’s mouth before Jared’s disappearing up the stairs and stripping down. He’s so turned on at the thought of wearing silky, frilly panties and hose for Jensen that he’s already half hard. He gives his cock a few rough strokes to bring it to full erection before pulling on the lingerie. 

He does it slowly, takes in the way it feels against his skin, smooth and cool as it slides up his legs. If he wasn’t hard before, he’s like stone now. The full panties cling to his ass as he pulls them into place; they aren’t bikinis so they come just below his navel. He reaches down inside to adjust his cock so that it’s pulled up tight against his abdomen, the head almost breaches the waistband as it strains against the sheer fabric.

He’s pulling on the thigh highs. The black mesh nylon stretches over those well-defined calves, up over his knees and clings to his muscular thighs. They feel amazing. Smooth and luxurious against his skin, he can’t wait to feel Jensen’s hands all over him.

It’s only been a few minutes, but that’s a few minutes too long for Jensen. He keeps staring at the stairwell waiting for Jared to come down it, but he’s not prepared for the amazing sight that he sees, when he does.

The first thing is Jared’s long barefooted legs covered in shiny sheer nylons. Jensen’s mouth goes dry when he sees how the bands look grappling to the thick muscle of Jared’s thighs. But, noting could ever have ever prepared his cock for the sight of Jared in those undies. 

Before he knows it, Jared’s standing over him, crotch in his face, with that wonderful cock straining against the see-through black material. He can’t move, his eyes won’t leave that beautiful-sight and he couldn’t command his cock to be any stiffer.

“Wow.” It sounds like a word but Jensen’s not sure if it actually does because he’s not positive that air actually passed over his vocal cords to make that sound. The only thing he’s sure of is that Jared is fucking hot in provocative women’s lingerie.

“Like?” Jared’s posing, hands on hips, one knee bent with the toe on point as he grins down impishly at Jensen.

Jensen only has the ability to nod his approval. His hands instinctively come up to Jared’s hips to brush over the satiny fabric that’s covering Jared’s hip bones. Jared leans into the touch, takes another step forward. His cock is right in Jensen’s face. He wiggles his hips.

Jensen’s eyes come up to meet Jared’s. “I want you so much.” His tongue snakes out to wet his lips.

“Then take what you want,” Jared says seductively, his eyes are gleaming with the invitation. 

Jensen’s eyes move back down to the panties, his hands slide down over Jared’s thighs to finger at the design woven into the hem of the stockings as he leans in to lick along the curve of Jared’s bulge. 

The wet bleeds through and Jared’s knees almost buckle under him. “Oh fuck,” he hisses. His hands grab on to Jensen’s shoulders for support. 

Jensen doesn’t stop; he graduates from licking along Jared’s sheathed shaft to suckling at it. The texture of the panties feels amazing on his tongue and lips. His nose nuzzles into Jared’s crotch as he moves along the edge to mouth at his balls. He feels Jared’s thigh clench, and then quake under his touch as he grips his thighs tighter. 

“Oh, god.” Jared gasps. He arches his hips forward to give Jensen more room to work with. 

Jensen finds his way back to the waistband of the pants and pulls them down just enough that Jared’s flushed, leaking head is peeking out over the top. He licks away the precome, sending a shockwave of pleasure through Jared’s body. 

Jensen’s fingers dig into Jared’s ass cheeks as he pulls him closer. His mouth is relentlessly moving over Jared’s pulsing cock. He’s enjoying every inch of the sensually clad hard-on as he covers it in his spit and hears the delicious sounds that Jared is making from his touches.

“Jesus, oh, god, yes. More, please, more, Jensen-more.” Jared begs. He can barely hold himself up- his legs are shaking from the delectation of Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen snickers against Jared’s body. He wants to give Jared everything that he wants because he wants it too. 

Finally Jared can take it no longer. His knees buckle and Jensen catches him. Jensen leans back on the sofa and brings Jared with him. Jared straddles Jensen’s lap, their cocks are pressing into each other.

Their eyes are locked in a heated gaze as Jared reaches between them and undoes Jensen’s jeans; he slips his hand down inside of the tight denim to free his lover’s cock. It’s impossibly hard, and it leaks a thick string of precome as its dragged along the thick hem of the zipper before appearing into full view. Once it’s free, Jared strokes over it with several soft swipes of his palm, smearing the clear slick fluid over the head and shaft. He leans down and kisses Jensen. Their mouths are sucking and licking at each other like they’ve never tasted anything better, all the while Jared’s using his hand and cock to frot against Jensen’s cock. 

“So good,” Jensen’s words are breathless as he pushes into Jared’s grasp. 

“It only gets better.” It’s a promise as Jared starts to push his panties down with his free hand. Jensen stops him. “No…” he holds Jared’s hand still. “I want to feel them against my cock.” Jared smiles and lets them go. 

“Your wish.” He takes his hand off of Jensen’s cock, then scoots up his thighs so that he’s pushed flush against him and starts to rotate his hips. Their bodies are rubbing together, Jared’s bare chest over top of Jensen’s soft t-shirt. Jensen’s nipples are so hard that they are poking through the tight cotton and swiping across Jared’s pert nubs. 

Their bodies are moving in sync, Jensen’s ebb to Jared’s push. They’re sweaty and breathless as the passion builds between them. The slippery wet silkiness of the panties are gliding over Jensen’s precome drooling cock. The soft friction has them both on the edge of coming. Jared digs his toes into the edge of the sofa cushion to give himself the leverage he needs to thrust harder into his beloved’s groin. 

Jensen takes purchase on Jared’s shoulders, one hand creeping up the back of his neck to intertwine through the soft strands of hair as he pushes back with as much fervor as Jared. 

They are grinding and plunging into each other. The heat is building in Jensen’s belly, his balls are tight, and he wants to watch himself come all over Jared’s drenched panties.

“Let me see them.” His words are broken and quiet.

Jared doesn’t say anything, just moves back and starts to jerk Jensen off. They’re both watching as Jensen’s cock oozes more fluid with each stroke. Jared takes his own cock in hand and moves it in time with the one wrapped around Jensen’s. He’s ready to come at any second.

Suddenly Jensen grunts and arches his body. Jared strokes faster and harder as Jensen spews out the first spurt of white pearly come. 

“Mmmm, look at that,” he whispers. He aims the eruptions at the panties. The first hits his hand, the second hits the head of his cock, and then drools down onto the wet blackness of the fabric. Jensen moans at the sight, and Jared can’t keep himself from coming. He bites his lower lip as he squeezes the head and let’s loose with the thick spray of jizz. 

“Christ,” Jensen moans out as he watches the droplets fall like a spray of rain down onto his belly, the panties, and Jared’s hand. 

Jared keeps working them both over. His grip loosens, his pace is slower as he squeezes the final drops of come from them until the dry strokes are so intense that they are excruciating, but Jared keeps swiveling his hips even after he’s stopped stroking.

“You’re going to kill me.” Jensen says pushing on Jared’s hips, trying to get him to stop moving.

“No better way to die.” Jared snickers as he slows his hips before falling off to the side and lying down on the sofa. His legs are still laying over Jensen’s lap as he moves his index finger lazily over the wet come-soaked patch on the panties. 

Jensen swallows hard at the sight. “Like I said, trying to kill me.” 

“Your gift is perfect.” Jared stretches out and yawns. “Highly satisfactory.”

“Merry freaking Christmas.” Jensen says, as he switches positions to snuggle in between the sofa back, and Jared’s satiated body.

“Best Christmas- _ever_.” Jared puts his arm around Jensen and holds him tightly as they drift off for a second nap.

 

The End


End file.
